The Encryption: Prequel to The Aura Series
by Star of Roselight
Summary: Leah wasn't a computer nerd, a genius, or even knew the slightest thing about computers. However, her best friend Anjolie is a computer geek. She persuasdes Leah to try a new game: Minecraft. When the two girls find a website for free accounts, they willingly do it, but something's wrong. Why does everything seems so..slow? What's going on? Please read and review! Prequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I want to write this little prequel to let you know what's going on! I have a bigillion things in my head! This story is about Starkias's host. I thought I should write it to help you guys out with Chapter 9 of the Aura Series coming out soon! As for The Wanderer's I am in a writers block. On with the fic!**

Just a normal day in New York. Me and my best friend Anjolie are going to see a parade later today after middle school. I can't believe the year is almost over. I see Anjolie waiting at the bus stop.

"Hey, Leah. How are you doing?"

"Pretty well. I can't believe my dad said we could go to the Christmas Parade!"

"I know! What are you going to be?"

"An elf, what are you going to be?"

"A reindeer." The bus pulls up, and I say,

"See you in history class!" I grab my bike from the rack at the bus stop, as Anjolie gets on the bus. I begin peddaling to Sycamore Middle School.

**Later that day...**

I was almost done with my homework, and was going to check Facebook, until I got a text from Anjolie.

_Guess what? I found an amazing game online called Minecraft! Apparently it'svery popular, people even write Fanfiction about it! It's very expensive though, so let me find a way to get a free account. -Anjolie_

I don't even like gaming, but Anjolie is a computer freak. She plays every game known to man, and now she wants me to play a game with her. Better Google it. I type in the search bar "Minecraft" and get 30 million hits! I scroll down and see YouTube videos, tweets, and even a Facebook page for Minecraft. Talk about adicition.

Then I come across a site, talking about a hacker that discovered a way to get a free account, while choosing your name and your "skin", which was how you looked. Anjolie is going to love this, especially if it's expensive. I decided to text her.

_I figured out how to get your own completely free account, with the game, Go to hidden codes and you should be able to get one for free-Leah_

I proceded to make my own account, and it didn't charge me! I must have been at the computer too long, because when I hit done, it felt like something pricked my hand, and I jerked it away. I thought I had a hand cramp, and got up from the computer.

**Well, that was Chapter 1, I hope you like the plot. In the next chapter, we go to Anjolie's POV, so keep reading to find out. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Well, I decided to post another chapter of this, so you guys don't stay in the dark.**

**Anjolie's POV**

I can't believe Leah found a website for full accounts! How often does that happen? Well, she sent me the web address, so I better check it out. Wow! She wasn't kidding! Well, time to register! I choose everything with great detail. Then I click "Play". I quickly start to play, not realizing something else was happening.

It all happened in a flash. It felt like I was thrown across my room. But when I opened my eyes, I was...floating? In some sort of black room? Okay, what's going on?

**Leah's POV**

I head back downstairs, to the kitchen. There, I grab one of my mom's cookies and eat it. Man, these are good. I write a quick note, saying I'm going to the park, and grab my bike. I hope Anjolie doesn't get to sucked into that game. (Ironic word choice!)

I call her, only to receive voicemail. I knew it. For a month, it's just going to be the game, right? Anyway, I start pedaling, only to feel sharp jabs in my hand. That confirmed it, it's a cramp.

**Short chapter, I know. But don't worry! They get longer! Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I am going to do little snapshots of these, please read them! **

**Leah's POV**

Tough day at school, again. I bike home, only to get a call from Anjolie's Mom.

"Leah, can I talk to Anjolie for a second? Tell her she needs to come home!" I'm dumbfounded, but I respond,

"Mrs. Finn, Anjolie isn't with me. In fact, she didn't come to school today!" I hear panic on the other line. In the background, I pick up,

"Robert!...kidnapped...gone...no..." Until the line goes dead. Something's going on. I walk inside, mind grab an ice pack. The hand cramp still hasn't gone away. If its still here by tomorow, I'll tell Mom.

I head upstairs, to my room, and type in on YouTube, "Minecraft". For about 2 hours, I watch videos of these people called "The Yogscast" play it. They even script things, and act them out on Minecraft. Why am I so imersed in this game?

I guess it's just fun. Ouch!

**Okay guys, that's the little chapter for today. Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm starting to think that none of you are reading this! Please review, it's the only way to tell. If you aren't reading this, read it!**

**Leah's POV**

Today was alright, except for the fact that the police stopped at our house today. I'm starting to get worried for the Finns, they think Anjolie was kidnapped coming over to my house. I'm dealing with my own problems.

I told Mom about my hand cramp. She said I probably just have a bad cramp, or growing pains, or I simply broke a finger. Well, I listened to her. It did go away...until the migraines started happening.

I'm going to the doctor soon. I hope I don't have some weird virus.

**Me: If only you knew...**

**Thanks for reading, and have a nice day. Bye! :)**


End file.
